


太陽雨

by rain923



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 一場午後的驟雨，是之想起有個人的名字就跟這天氣一樣。





	太陽雨

下午四點，一陣忽來的大雨使炎熱的午後頓時涼爽不少，雨點密集的打在遮陽棚上，奔放著沒有節拍秩序的打擊樂。是之探頭往陽台看了看，不遠處的雲層透著陽光，直照西曬的陽台，被雨水打得一顫一顫的黃金葛閃耀著太陽的顏色。她拉開紗門，站在陽台門口，雨水吸收了暑氣，原本熱辣的烈照也變得平易近人。

這陣雨應該很快就會停吧？她想。

撈出口袋裡的手機，拍下黃金葛的動人景象，接著打開通訊軟體，手指懸在聊天紀錄裡最新的名字上，頓了一下，卻沒點開。

她知道自己下意識點開聊天室的原因，卻刻意不去探尋真正的答案。向上滑動頁面，她點下另一個名字：尤西，傳送剛才拍下的照片，然後打上一段文字。

_『今天天氣忽晴忽ㄩ』_

注音還未打完，她刪去剛才的文字，重新打了一段。她知道自己隱隱約約想起了什麼，但沒讓那答案浮現在對話紀錄上。

_『太陽雨耶ヽ(°∀°)ﾉ』_

按下傳送，確認訊息已經發送出去，是之把手機收回口袋，繼續看著天空。只是一場太陽雨，自己到底在興奮什麼？她試著忽略心中的一點點期待。

雨還沒有停下的跡象。

忽然，她感覺到口袋裡的震動，聊天室有新的訊息。

_“在家沒事啊＂_

是尤西捎來的訊息。是之有點驚訝，居然這麼快就收到回覆，她又傳送了一段文字。

_『下雨了，不想出門～』_

一想到溼答答的地面和踩過無數黑腳印的人行道，出門閒逛的興致也沒了。她不喜歡下雨天出門，他也是。

_“來我家＂_

立刻就收到回覆，尤西似乎正在線上。這句沒有標點符號的文字看著像肯定句，讓是之愣了一下，但她明白尤西的語氣是問句，她立刻回覆對方。

_『可以吃到大姊的拿手好菜嗎？嘿嘿嘿～～～』_

不曉得尤西又利用假日試做了什麼好菜？想到尤西的好手藝，是之覺得肚子變得空空的了。

_“想吃什麼＂_

沒試作新菜嗎？是之小小驚呼一聲，還是嘴饞的打上從腦海中閃過的料理。

_『咖哩飯！』_

但才剛按下傳送，是之就覺得自己太厚臉皮了，急忙點開收藏的貼圖想打圓場，沒想到對方已經搶先答覆。

_“好＂_

簡潔有力的一個字讓是之的罪惡感更深了，她開始後悔剛才爽快的點了菜。

雨下得更大了。

_“來幫我忙＂_

過了一會兒，像是察覺到是之的罪惡感，捎來的文字給了她台階下，是之馬上抓緊機會回覆。

_『沒問題大姊！』_

是之看著陽台外的雨，打算雨勢一變小就出發去大姊家。那麼，在家的他正在做什麼……

_『雨忽又躺在沙發上偷懶啦？』_

我在打什麼啊！傳送出去才發現自己回了段牛頭不對馬嘴的文字，還來不及驚叫，訊息已經顯示「已讀」，是之抱著頭無聲的叫喊，恨不得立刻鑽進地洞，直到手上傳來震動才又讓她安靜下來。

_“現在是在沙發上＂_

還真的在沙發上啊！是之忍不住如此吐槽。

現在怎麼辦？順著聊下去還是轉移話題？最近還有沒有事情好聊？是之小心翼翼地敲著手機，然後按下傳送。

_『之前我拿不到書櫃上的書，他也只是坐著說了句「加油啊兵長」，都不來幫忙\\(ˋдˊ)/』_

他試著加上顏文字，想讓生硬的轉折讀起來圓潤一點。陽台外的雨持續地下著，等待回覆時的心跳聲響得像落進水漥的雨點，撲通撲通。

_“後來不是幫妳拿了＂_

不久就收到了回覆，看來這個話題可以繼續延伸，是之鬆一口氣，敲著手機接續聊下去。

_『可是他用書敲我頭』_

傳送訊息的時候，她下意識地鼓起臉頰，現在想起對方瞧不起自己身高的態度還是來氣。

_『可惡的一米八級巨人』_

連發了兩張火大的貼圖，面無表情的熊背後冒出怒火，只可惜一點威嚇力也沒有。

_『不過我後來趁他睡午覺的時候戳他臉，他都沒發現(ˋ∀ˊ)』_

想起那張睡死了的蠢臉，是之露出得意的表情，本人卻沒有自覺到。

過了約一分鐘都沒有回應，這時她才發現自己一下子發了太多訊息，下方顯示已讀，也許尤西正在處理別的事務，她耐心的等待對方回覆。抬頭看了看天空，陽光轉強，雨勢逐漸變小，似乎可以出門了。

又過了一會兒，手機傳來震動。

_“沒咖哩塊了＂_

_“去超市等我＂_

大姊沒找雨忽跑腿？雖然心中帶著疑問，是之仍打上『OK』的回覆，就在傳送之前，手機突然鈴聲大作，嚇得是之差點讓手機掉在地上。

來電顯示是「尤西」。

「喂？大姊。」

是之毫不猶豫接起來電，聽筒另一端卻不是尤西纖細的聲音，而是低沉的男聲。

「今天我做飯。」

磁性的嗓音隔著聽筒敲著耳膜，鼓動得令人頭皮發麻，約莫兩秒，是之才從呆滯狀態中擠出隻字音節：「咿、雨……」

「大姊出門了，晚餐前才會回來，她沒帶手機。」

傳來的話語伴著下雨的雜音，她卻聽得無比清晰，是之倒抽了一口氣，然後，像是在水中憋氣一樣，她頓了一下才發出驚呼：「雨忽！？」

沒有標點符號的短文字、假日沒有試作新菜、讓自己去超市等他，全部的疑問都在剛才得到解答，既然如此，那麼不久前閒聊的事情……

「其實那個時候我沒睡著。」他回答。

惡作劇被發現，是之只覺得眼前一片藍底白字。

「騙妳的。」她聽見對方噗哧一笑，結果一切都是自己不打自招，是之的腦袋已經混亂得不知道該如何接話，她在已經接近當機的腦海裡尋找可以延續話題的字句。

「等……雨忽，那個、我──」

「我要出門了。」她感覺聽筒另一頭的聲音變得有些遠，然後又拉近，還伴隨著鑰匙串彼此碰撞的聲音。

「別讓我等太久。」對方的語氣很平和，還帶有些許笑意，是之卻覺得腦袋發脹，她扶著額頭，不知道待會兒該用什麼表情面對他。

「知、知道了啦……」勉強生硬的應了話，是之輕輕咬著下唇，覺得自己又在氣勢上敗給了對方。過了幾秒，沒聽見另一頭傳來任何聲響，就在是之準備結束通話時，耳邊最後傳來的問句卻讓她二話不說立刻掛上電話。

「想我了？」

誰想你了！白痴！

對著結束通話的手機大吼，是之忍著摔手機的衝動，用力把手機插回口袋，順手甩上紗門，然後在斜背包內塞入幾樣隨身物品就出門，她試圖用一氣呵成的動作掩蓋自己被捉弄的事實，但她的樣子卻像一隻炸了毛的貓，前額的瀏海也亂了幾分。

等一下見了面要怎麼辦？是之一邊鎖門一邊如此吐槽自己，但一想到對方一臉得意的表情又莫名的覺得火大，煩躁的心情讓她沒法好好的將鑰匙插進鎖孔裡。

最後，她決定不再多想，還是趁著雨勢變小的時候出門要緊。是之把門鎖了兩圈，將鑰匙收入背包內側的口袋裡，重新確認一次隨身物品後就出發，踏出屋簷，幾滴清涼的雨水落在她的臉上，這時她才發現，自己的臉頰一直在發燙。

雨停了。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
